Lymphocyte antigen 75 acts as an endocytic receptor to direct captured antigens from the extracellular space to a specialized antigen-processing compartment and is thought to cause a reduction in proliferation of B-lymphocytes. Expression of Lymphocyte antigen 75 has been observed in pancreatic, ovarian, breast, colorectal, esophageal, skin, thyroid and lung (non-small-cell) cancers as well as Multiple Myeloma and many different subtypes of lymphomas and leukaemias.
WO2009/061996 discloses isolated monoclonal antibodies which bind to human DEC-205 (LY75) and related antibody based compositions and molecules. Also disclosed are pharmaceutical compositions comprising the antibodies, as well as therapeutic and diagnostic methods for using the antibodies.
WO2008/104806 discloses affinity reagents capable of binding to LY75 for use in the treatment or prophylaxis of cancer.